Enigma, El Coordinador Pokemon
by Kamen Rider Predator
Summary: Después de una mentira vino la traición, y esa traición acabo con mi antiguo ser, tuve que pasar por muerto para rehacer mi vida y evitar encontrarme con caras conocidas... mi nombre es Enigma, el coordinador Pokemon.
1. Prologo

Wassup Everyone! Kamen Rider Predator ha llegado para presentar mi primer Fic de Pokemon, este trabajo se me ocurrió hacerlo cuando leí un Fic hace unos años y se llama "Pokemon la vida nueva de Ash". Este Fic me gusto debido a la trama que tiene y de lo que le pasa a Ash al salvar a Mars, para lo que no la conozcan es la pelirroja del Equipo Galaxy. Ahora disfruten del Prologo... es algo corto jejeje, no soy muy bueno en hacer Prólogos jejeje, ojala que les guste.

* * *

Prólogo:

-¡Y el ganador de la final y primer Campeón del Gran Festival Internacional es para...EEEEEEEEENNNIGMAAAAAAAAAAAA, EL COORDINADOR MISTERIOSO! -declaro la anunciadora Vivian y el publico estallo vitoreando el nombre del ganador de la final-.

En el escenario se encontraban los dos finalistas junto con sus Pokemon, al lado izquierdo estaba la coordinadora de cabello azul que miraba con mucha pena a su Piplup y Pikachu vencidos, en el lado derecho estaba el ganador de la final con su Glaceon y Leafeon bastante agotados, pero satisfechos por la gran batalla mientras que el joven conocido como Enigma levantaba el puño al cielo en señal de victoria.

POV de Enigma:

"Quien iba a pensar que mi vida cambiaría drásticamente, y todo esto se lo debo a los que una vez fueron mis amigos, aquellos que me dieron la espalda por una tonta mentira de ese idiota de Kenny. Pero si no fuera por esa mentira, yo ya no seria lo que soy ahora, uno de los mejores coordinadores Pokemon que existen junto con Zoey, la chica que me ayudo en mis momentos difíciles y de salvarme una muerte segura y la que se gano mi corazón al igual que otras chicas que conocí en mis viajes por las cinco regiones.

¿Quieren saber como llegue a ser lo que soy hoy día? Pues déjenme decirles que no fue muy fácil, tuve que dejar atrás todo lo que sabia sobre las batallas Pokemon para aprender todo sobre los concursos y sus reglas, aprendí a crear nuevos ataques y combinaciones que me ayudaron a ganar mi reputación "Enigma el Coordinador Misterioso" o "El Carismático Enigma".

Se que a ustedes les parezco conocido, pero esa parte de mi murió con mi antiguo nombre y al igual que mis antiguas amistades. Antes de ser Enigma, fui un entrenador Pokemon conocido como... Ash Ketchum."

* * *

Asi termina mi nuevo trabajo, espero que les sea de su agrado y porfa dejen sus reviews, nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo 1

Wassup Everyone! Kamen Rider Predator se ha presente para traerle el Capitulo uno de Enigma, agradezco a la personas que han dejados post/review sobre mi trabajo y a la vez pido perdón por el retraso, es que he tenido mucho trabajo estos ultimos meses. Lo que es que les tengo listo el capitulo, este trabajo les va dedicado a los que han leido mi historia n_n

- Blah blah blah: Personajes hablando

- _"__Blah blah blah__":_ Personajes pensando

- [**Blah blah blah]****:** Traducción de Pokémon hablando

- [_**"Blah blah blah**_"]: Traducción Pokémon pensando

* * *

Capitulo 1:

Todo comienza a un mes de que diera iniciara el Gran Festival de Sinnoh, nuestro amigo Ash decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad dejando a su Pikachu en el Centro Pokémon para que descansara un poco. El azabache seguía con su caminata para despejarse y estar fresco para la Liga Sinnoh, pero a pesar de eso el chico se le veia nervioso y eso se debía a una cosa, desde que comenzó su viaje, el empezó a sentir algo por su amiga Dawn y con el tiempo ese sentimiento se volvía mas fuerte.

- _"__Me pregunto si seria buen__a idea declararme a Dawn una vez que termine la Liga, __solo__ espero__ que no me rechace__,__ o terminare como Brock jeje__"_ -pensó en voz alta el azabache, pero lo malo es que no sabia es que alguien estaba en ese lugar y no le gusto para nada de lo que escucho-.

Esa persona le tenia un gran odio a Ash des que lo conoció, y no, no es el cara dura de Paul, se trataba de alguien mas, asi que decidió tomar ventaja de que el azabache estaba solo para ejecutar su plan.

- Ash Ketchum -dijo con veneno en sus palabras- no permitiré que te quedes con Dawn, y de eso me encargare yo personalmente -finalizo con una sonrisa maliciosa para luego retirarse-.

Una vez que se fue el pobre de Ash no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a pasar, de que su vida cambiaría para siempre-.

- Bien, espero que todo salga bien y de que Dawn sienta lo mismo que yo -decia Ash sonrojandose levemente- pero ahora que lo pienso bien (N.A: ¿Desde cuando este tarado piensa ô.õ?) si voy a decir lo que siento, debería darle un obsequio... ¡lo tengo, sera perfecto para ella! -dicho eso se fue en dirección contraria del Centro para buscar lo que necesitaba-.

Mientras tanto en el Centro Pokémon, Pikachu descansaba cómodamente en el regazo de Dawn mientras que ella conversaba con May quien viajo desde Jotho para acompañar al azabache, pero la verdad era que ella tenia otros motivos para acompañarlo. Por otro lado, Brock estaba coqueteando con la enfermera Joy, cosa que no duro gracias a Croagunk que lo castigaba. Las chicas se la pasaban hablando sobre las aventura que tuvieron durante sus viajes hasta que la coordinadora de Hoenn cambio de tema sobre cierto chico.

- Oye Dawn, parece que lograste algo con Ash que ni Misty o yo no pudimos hacer -hablo con picardia y le daba unos golpecitos con el codo a Dawn-.

- ¿D-De que es-tas ha-ablando May? -le respondió la peliazul de forma nerviosa mientras que un gran sonrojo aparecía en su rostro-.

- En el poco tiempo que he estado con ustedes me di cuenta de que Ash te trata muy bien que digamos -declaro la pelicastaña, aunque tenia que admitir que le daba celos-.

- ¡N-No es verdad, A-Ash y yo s-solo somos amigos! -se defendia Dawn y desviaba el rostro para que su amiga no viera el color rojo en su cara- y que hay de ti, desde que nos uniste andas muy cercita de el, o mejor dicho, te las pasas pegadita a Ash -contraataco ella mientras que May se ponía roja como tomate-.

May: ¡Eso no es cierto, la verdad es que... es...que me gusta cerca de el y nada mas! - dijo ella pero Dawn le lanza una mirada que le decia "Ni el mismo Arceus te la cree" y eso provoco que la pelicastaña se ponga mas nerviosa de lo que estaba-.

En ese momento dos personas entraron al Centro Pokémon, unos de ellos era un chico de cabello castaño rojizo bastante golpeado y su ropa algo destrozada y el otro era un hombre alto, calvo y de apariencia intimidante.

- !Necesito ayuda, encontré a este chico lastimado! -exclamo el sujeto llamando la atención de las personas del Centro Pokémon-.

- Aaargh -se quejaba el chico por el dolor y se recargaba en el sujeto, en eso Dawn ve a joven lastimado y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver quien era ese chico-.

- No puede ser... -reconociendo al chico que llego al Centro- ¡Kenny! -de inmediato corrió hacia su amigo en mal estado- ¡por Arceus, que te sucedió!

- Da...Dawn... ¿eres tu? -pregunto Kenny con dificultad mientras que Brock y May se acercaban para ver como esta estaba-.

- ¡Kenny, hablame amigo, quien fue el que te hizo eso! -pregunto el criador Pokémon-.

- Fue...fue Ash -fue lo único que dijo el coordinador-.

Tal respuesta dejo impactados a los amigos del joven entrenador Pokémon, ¿como es posible que Ash, un chico tan tranquilo dejar en ese estado a Kenny?.

- _"No... ¡No puede ser cierto, no es posible que mi Ash fuera capaz de hacer esto a Kenny!"_ -pensaba la peliazul muy alterada-.

- ¡Por que Ash habra hecho esto, el no es alguien agresivo! -exclamo May muy angustiada-.

- No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo sea asi, el no es un tipo violento... pero para todo hay una primera vez -decia el criador con pose pensativa-.

- ¡Pi pi, Pikachu pika pi pi pika! [**¡Me niego a creer que Ash atacara a Kenny, es imposible!**] -exclamo el pequeño ratón amarillo-.

- S-Se que... es di... difícil de... creer, pero Ash... me golpeo... cu... cuando lo... derrote... en una... Batalla Po... Pokémon -hablo con dificultad sorprendiendo aun mas a Dawn, May Brock y Pikachu, pero las personas que se encontraban ahí por alguna razón no creían en las palabras de Kenny y a la vez miraban sospechosamente al hombre calvo que se mantenía muy tranquilo en este tipo de situaciones-.,

De regreso con el azabache, el regresaba al Centro Pokémon con una gran sonrisa mientras admiraba el collar con forma de Luvdisc que habia comprado en una joyería cercana y detrás de el tenia grabado "Para la chica que me robo el corazón".

- Sin duda a Dawn le gustara esto, siempre le han gustado los Luvdisc -sin dejar de mirar el collar, una vez que entro al Centro su sonrisa se fue cuando vio a Kenny siendo vendado por Brock- ¡Kenny que te paso!- se acerco para ver como estaba, pero el castaño se asusto bastante al verlo-.

- ¡No, alejate de mi, no me lastimes! -decia el chico cubriéndose con sus manos-.

- ¿Lastimarte, de que hablas y porque me temes? -pregunto bastante confundido para luego percatarse de las miradas de odio de sus amigos y de Pikachu- oigan que esta pasando.

- ¡No seas sinico, se te hace poco que el pobre de Kenny te tema después de lo que le hiciste Ash Ketchum! -grito la peliazul bastante molesta-.

- ¿Pero que le hice yo? -ahora el joven entrenador estaba mas que confundido por lo que estaba pasando-.

- Lo golpeaste después de perder una batalla contra el -decia ella un poco molesta y a la vez decepcionada de lo que hizo el azabache-.

- ¡Qué yo que! -grito Ash mas que impactado. El nunca golpearía a alguien , jamas acudió a la violencia ni menos tenia pensado hacerlo, pero sus amigos lo acusaban por eso. Tal vez alguien parecido a el ataco a Kenny pero eso era imposible-.

- ¡Pika pika, pi Pikachu! [**!Como pudiste hacer algo tan bajo Ash!**] -reclamo el pequeño ratón con el ceño fruncido-.

- ¡Espera Pikachu, ya jamas lastimaría a alguien, ni menos a un amigo! -se defendió el azabache para luego acercarse a Kenny- ¡diles la verdad Kenny, tu sabes que yo no... -no pudo continuar debido a que Pikachu se lo impidió-.

- !Piiiiikaaaaa...chuuuuuuu! -el Pokémon ataco a su entrenador con un impactrueno que lo saco del Centro Pokémon-.

- ¡Aaaargh! -grito de dolor por el ataque que recibio- ... Pikachu... como pudiste... -sin poder creer que su mejor amigo lo atacara de esa manera y luego mira al criador Pokémon- Brock... por favor...ayudame...

- Esta vez no puedo estar de tu lado Ash, fuiste un cobarde en atacar a Kenny, ahora aprende a librar tus batallas solo -dijo Brock con desprecio dejando al azabache en shock-.

- Ash sin duda has cambiado, te desconozco, eres... ¡eres peor que Drew! -grito molesta la coordinadora de Hoenn, luego Ash miro con dolor a Dawn mientras pensaba en un cosa-.

- _"Tú no, por favor, tú no"_ -era las palabras que se repetían en la cabeza del chico temiendo lo peor-.

- No puedo creer lo que hiciste, yo... yo te amaba Ash, pero esto, esto mato todo sentimiento que tenia por ti -al decir esas palabras el corazón de Ash se quebró por dentro, no solo habia perdido a sus amigo y a su Pokémon, sino que su primer amor lo habia abandonado. Varias lagrimas corrían por los ojos del azabache debido al gran dolor que estaba sintiendo-.

- Sera mejor que dejemos de viajar juntos, no quiero arriesgar a Dawn o May con tu nueva actitud -dicho eso el se da vuelta dándole la espalda al chico al igual que la pelicastaña y Pikachu mientras que la peliazul lo miraba por ultima vez y retiraba con los demás-.

Cuando todos le dieron la espalda, por primera vez en su vida Ash Ketchum sintió un gran odio por lo que fueron unas vez sus amigos, o si se le pueden llamar asi, luego se levanto pesadamente del suelo y dirigirse a ellos por ultima vez.

- De acuerdo, si eso quieren... ¡pues ya no me importa, hagan lo que quieran! -grito mientras los demás aun le daba la espalda- ¡si es asi como me tratan por algo que no hice, pues estaría mas seguro con el Equipo Rocket que con ustedes. Ahora que se como son realmente, ya no necesito esto! -sacando un objeto esférico al cual lo arrojo fuertemente al suelo causando que se rompiera, los demás voltearon a ver que fue ese ruido y quedaron atónitos al ver que el objeto que se rompió era una Pokebola, mas especifico, la Pokebola de Pikachu que veia sin poder creer de lo que paso- ¡ni tampoco esto! -sacando entre sus ropas el medio listón que compartía con May y lo arroja a los pies de la pelicastaña- ¡ya no necesito de un tonto Pokémon que no confiá en mi, de un Don Juan perdedor -mirando a Brock- una coordinadora que solo le importa comer -ahora viendo a May- y de una llorona patética y soñadora! -dijo con odio mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Dawn- ¡este es el adiós y hasta nunca, me alegra de ver como son realmente y espero que nunca los vuelva a ver en mi vida! -dicho eso se retira del lugar ignorando el dolor en todo su cuerpo-.

Con esas palabras el azabache se va dejando a los ex-amigos bastante lastimados y sentían que algo dentro de ellos se rompía, Pikachu miraba incrédulo la Pokebola destruida frente a el mientras los recuerdos de los buenos momento que paso el y el azabache, May al ver como el entrenador dejo caer su símbolo de amistad comenzó a llorar, Brock estaba en shock por lo que acababa de suceder y Dawn estaba peor que los demás, comenzó a llorar como la pelicastaña y a la vez pensaba de como fue que todo eso resulto tan mal. Las personas del Centro Pokémon miraban con lastima a los chicos y mas al azabache que se retiraba, pero solo una persona tenia una sonrisa de victoria en su cara, y ese era Kenny.

-_"__Bien, mi plan a funcionado, con ese perdedor fuera de mi camino Dawn sera solamente miá" _-pensaba Kenny maliciosamente mientras trataba de contener las ganas de reírse-.

Mientras tanto con Ash, el caminaba por las calles sin rumbo alguno, se encontraba lastimado y destrozado por aquellos que pensaba que eran sus amigos y en especial en Kenny, en solo pensar en el hacia que su sangre hirviera y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- No se cosas habra inventado ese maldito para que ellos le creyeran, pero una es seguro... -apretando los puños fuertemente- que cuando vuelva a volver, esta vez seré yo el que le rompe la cara -siguió caminando hasta que vio un puerto a lo lejos y eso le llamo su atención- sera mejor que tome el siguiente barco, no importa a cual región me llevo, con tal de no verle las caras a esos traidores -y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el puerto en donde varias personas se subían a un gran barco-.

- ¡Vamos gente, vamos que el barco zarpara hacia a la región Unova saldrá pronto! -decia un Marinero mientras que la gente se subía al barco-.

- Región Unova eh, ese lugar suena interesante, tal vez inicie un nuevo viaje Pokemon ahí -luego se dirigió al marino para hablarle-.

- Buenas tardes joven viajero, ¿cuantos boletos quiere? -pregunto amablemente-.

- Quiero uno por favor, y que sea de ida -dijo seriamente llamando la atención del Marinero-.

- ¿Se puede saber el por que de esa cara larga mi joven amigo? -pregunto el mientras que Ash bajaba un poco la mirada-.

- Hoy descubrí como son realmente mis "amigos" cuando me abandonaron por una mentira de alguien -respondió algo dolido mientras que el sujeto entendía de lo que hablaba el azabache-.

- Siento haber preguntado por eso, pero no te preocupes mi joven amigo, ya veras que las cosas se solucionaran pronto -le dijo con una gran sonrisa, cosa que animo un poco a Ash- antes de que suba al barco, me podrías dar su nombre para anotarlo en la lista de pasajeros.

- Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta -le respondió el chico y el sujeto lo anotaba en la vista-.

- Ash... Ketchum, listo, ahora disfrute del viaje -dicho eso el azabache iba a abordar el barco hasta que escucho un grito de angustia de cierta persona-.

-¡Oh no, como pude perderlo! -grito esa persona y de inmediato Ash pudo reconocerlo-.

- Esa voz... ¿Zoey? -volteo para ver confirmarlo y ver a la pelirroja que al parecer se veia angustiada- ¡Zoey, por aquí!

- ¿Ash? -sorprendida de ver al joven entrenador y ella se acerca a el- ¡por favor Ash ayudame!

- ¿Que te ocurre Zoey? Te vez muy intranquila -dijo preocupada por su amiga-.

- Es que... -tratando de contener las lagrimas- lo... lo perdí...

- ¿Que fue lo que perdiste? -pregunto Ash-

- Perdí mi estuche con mis listones, si no lo encuentro... no podre participar en el Gran Festival -dijo con mucho dolor y para el azabache no le gustaba ver tristes a sus amigos-.

- Primero que nada tranquilizate, yo te ayudare a encontrarlo, sabes que nunca dejaría a un amiga en apuros -esas palabras alegraron bastante a la pelirroja, luego el azabache se dirigió al Marinero- oiga señor, ¿me puede decir como a que hora saldrá el barco?.

- Zarparemos a las seis en punto, asi que apresurate en ayudar a tu novia -cuando el sujeto menciono la palabra "novia" ambos chicos se sonrojaron brutalmente-.

¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO/NOVIA! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo para luego irse de puerto bastante apenados-.

- Pues a mi me parece que si lo son -dijo el para continuar con su labor-.

Ash y Zoey comenzaron a buscar por todo los sitios en donde la coordinadora estuvo, pasaron por el centro comercial, un museo, la tienda de pescar, y a otros lugares, pero en ninguno de ellos encontraron y eso preocupo demasiado a la pelirroja.

- Y ahora que voy a hacer Ash, si no encuentro mis listones no podre participar en el Gran Festival -dijo ella con dolor en sus ojos mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer lentamente dando paso al llanto desconsolado-.

- No llores Zoey, odio ver a las chicas llorar, no te preocupes veras que encontraremos tus listones, te lo prometo- dijo Ash mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa amable y gentil que consolaba el afligido corazón de Zoey-.

- ¿Pero que pasara con tu viaje Ash? -pregunto ella pensando que lo estorbaría-.

- No te preocupes por eso, tengo tiempo suficiente para alcanzar el barco -dijo el azabache- seria bueno que pensemos bien en donde estaría tu estuche con listones -poniéndose a pensar- ¿que estuviste haciendo antes de que buscáramos en los sitios que revisamos?

- Bueno, cuando llegue a este pueblo me dirigí al Centro Pokémon para que curaran a mis Pokémon y luego lleve a Glameow al parque para que practicáramos unos movimientos para el Gran Festival -dijo la pelirroja-.

- Entonces tu estuche puede estar en el parque, posiblemente se te callo mientras practicabas con tu Pokémon -dijo el azabache como respuesta y ambos se dirigieron hacia el parque teniendo la esperanzas de encontrar dicho objeto-.

Los chicos llegaron al lugar para comenzar a buscar el estuche con listones de Zoey, con la ayuda de sus Pokémon se dividieron para registrar el parque por completo, los minutos pasaban y aun no encontraban el objeto y la pelirroja se preocupo aun mas de lo que estaba. Ash seguía buscando en el lugar que se encontraba, ya tenia mucho tiempo buscando el estuche de listones de Zoey, ademas no sabia cuanto tiempo le quedaba para que el barco zarpara asi que decidió apresurarse, pero el reflejo de algo brillante lo desoriento asi que se movió para observar de donde venia esa luz. La luz venia de una caja metálica que era picoteada por un Murkrow.

- Jajaja este es mi día de suerte -dijo Ash para después acercarse al Murkrow que lo miraba de mala gana- oye ¿me podrías devolver ese estuche? le pertenece a mi amiga –menciono extendiendo su mano-

- ¡MUR...MURKROW! -exclamo el Spearow, mientras tomaba el estuche y se alejaba con el en el pico-

- ¡Oye espera, ese estuche le pertenece a mi amiga Zoey! –grito siguiendo al Pokemon que voló hacia un árbol-

Ash llego al árbol y comenzó a escalarla, pero al haber invadido el territorio del Spearow este comenzó a picotear su cabeza haciendo que Ash cayera al suelo.

- Así que quieres jugar rudo, eh –dijo el azabache que se preparaba para tomar una de sus Pokebola, pero luego recordo que saco a sus Pokémon para que encontraran el estuche- "_bien pensado Ash"_ -se regaño mentalmente, en eso 5 Murkrow mas aparecieron para proteger el objeto brillante- ¡no importa cuantos sean, voy a recuperar el estuche de Zoey! -nuevamente volvió a escalar el árbol mientras que los Murkrow comenzaron a picotearlo y arañarlo con sus patas, el azabache ignorando el dolor llego hasta el estuche para tomarlo para después saltar del árbol y salir huyendo, pero para su mala suerte los Pokémon aves lo seguían por detrás- ¡diablos, esto se complico mas! -viendo que los Murkrow se acercaban a el hasta que...-.

El azabache dio un salto al escuchar un rugido muy conocido para el, el cual llego acompañado de un lanzallamas, una vez que dio la vuelta miro como sus perseguidores aéreos quedaron carbonizados gracias a su amigo Infernape que se acercaba hacia Ash.

- Muchas gracias amigo, creo que ya podemos regresar con Zoey y nuestros amigos - decia el azabache que devolvió al Pokémon de fuego a su Pokebola-.

La pelirroja seguía buscando su estuche por todos lados, se sentía un poco mejor sabiendo que tenia la ayuda de Ash y que asi cubrirían mas terreno, lo cual le daría la posibilidad de encontrarlo pero aun asi tenia no podía quitarse la preocupación que sentía ahora mismo.

- ¿Como me pudo pasar esto a mi? Mi sueño siempre ah sido concursar en el gran festival, y ahora que mi estuche esta extraviado yo... -los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lagrima al pensar que el trabajo duro que hizo junto con sus Pokémon se iría a la basura-.

- ¡Zoey! -al oír que alguien la llamo, instintivamente volteo la cabeza a la dirección de donde la llamaron para ver que era Ash el cual tenia rasguños en su cara y brazos, preocupada por la condición de su amigo esta se dirigió hacia el para saber que le ocurrió-.

- ¡Ash! ¿¡te encuentras bien!? ¿¡Que fue lo que te ocurrió!? - dijo ella tocando el rostro del entrenador el cual se puso nervioso y a la vez sonrojarse por la cercanía con la coordinadora-.

- No te preocupes Zoey, esto no es nada- dijo el entrenador y eso no le gusto para nada a la pelirroja-.

- ¿Como puedes decir que no es nada? -exclamo muy molesta- Estas todo lastimado. Ven conmigo, voy a curarte tus heridas - tomando a Ash de la mano y lo sentó en una banca, Zoey saco de su bolso un poco de algodón y alcohol para limpiar las heridas de su amigo- ¿como es que terminaste de esta forma, Ash? -el azabache le contó lo que paso cuando un grupo de Murkrow lo atacaron- por Arceus, solo tu harías una estupidez de enfrentarte mano a mano a esos Pokémon, ¿en que estabas pensando? -le regañaba al entrenador Pokémon mientras limpiaba unas heridas que tenia en su cara-.

- Jejeje, lo siento pero tuve que hacerlo, o sino no recuperaría esto -decia Ash que le mostraba el estuche de listones que perdió su amiga-.

- ¡Es mi estuche! -decia con mucha alegría y tomaba el objeto con sus manos- ¡muchísimas gracias Ash, eres el mejor! -luego le da un fuerte abrazo al azabache que se sonrojo de forma brutal por el gesto de cariño de Zoey-.

- P...Para eso e...están los a...amigos -tartamudeaba de forma nerviosa mientras que la coordinadora se separo de el para ver la cara que tenia el azabache, tenia que admitir que era muy gracioso verlo asi- bien, ahora que el problema de tu estuche esta resuelto sera mejor que alcance el bar... ¡rayos, como pude olvidar de eso! -grito el entrenador muy alarmado-.

- ¡Es cierto, tenias que tomar un barco a la 6 de la tarde! -decia ella en el mismo estado que el joven para luego ver la hora en un reloj que habia en la plaza que marcaba mas de la 6- ¡ya es tarde, quizás el barco ya zarpo!

Cuando la pelirroja dijo eso, Ash corrió lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas hacia el puerto y Zoey lo siguió por detrás. Una vez que llegaron al lugar, ambos chicos veían a lo lejos el barco que se dirigía a la Región Unova. El azabache observaba desde donde estaba el barco que se alejaba para después maldecir a su suerte.

- ¡MALDICION POR QUE ME TIENEN QUE PASAR ESTO A MI! -gritaba el entrenador a todo pulmón, Zoey a ver eso se sintió muy mal por lo que pasaba su amigo-.

- Lo lamento mucho Ash, si yo no hubiera perdido mi estuche... disculpame por favor- menciono la pelirroja sintiéndose culpable, ya que el Azabache perdió el barco en el que viajaría a la nueva región que posiblemente lo sacaría de problemas-

-No digas eso Zoey, tu no tienes la culpa de esto. Como ya te lo habia dicho, yo jamas dejaría a un amiga en apuros -declaro el azabache que se calmo- solo tendré que esperar que otro barco llegue y problema resuelto.

- Oye Ash, no es por ser entrometida pero ¿donde esta tu Pikachu? Ahora me doy cuenta de que no esta contigo -dijo Zoey al notar que el Pokemon amarillo no estaba con el- tampoco he visto a Dawn y Brock -cuando menciono esos nombre, el azabache puso una expresion de enojo en su rostro mientras apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas-.

- Ellos... ellos ya no están conmigo -declaro el azabache sorprendiendo a Zoey-.

- ¿Como que ya no están contigo?... ¿que sucedió? -pregunto muy preocupada al ver como el Azabache tenia un semblante de gran dolor-

- Lo siento Zoey, es algo que no quiero recordar -dijo el azabache que desviaba su vista para dar media vuelta y caminar-.

- ¡E-Espera Ash! -llamo la pelirroja a su amigo el cual se detuvo para verla- ¿a donde iras? -pregunto sintiendo algo extraño dentro de ella al ver a su amigo en ese estado-

- Voy a preguntar si habra otro barco que salga, no me importa a donde sea, solo quiero irme -decia Ash que seguía caminando para luego acercarse a un marino- disculpe señor ¿me puede decir si habra otro que saldrá hoy? -le pregunto al hombre-.

- Lo siento joven, pero lamentablemente todos los barcos del puerto han salido, dudo que vuelvan dentro d semanas -dijo el marino a Ash que solo gruñía por su suerte-.

- Grandioso, sin duda hoy no es mi día -decia el para luego irse del puerto mientras que la coordinadora decidió seguirlo y saber que fue lo que paso a el para que los demás no estén con el-.

La pelirroja se sentía intranquila pues Ash Ketchum no era alguien que se deprimiera con facilidad, ademas estaba la intriga de que su inseparable Pikachu no estaba con el al igual que Brock y Dawn, sin duda ella llegaría al fondo del asunto.

- Esperame Ash -menciono mientras esta le seguía- Ash, te vez muy mal, ¿por que no me cuentas lo que te paso? tal vez pueda ayudarte-pregunto la pelirroja-.

El joven entrenador Pokémon se detuvo para ver a su amiga que estaba muy preocupada por el, sabia que ella solo quería ayudarlo, asi que solo dio un gran suspiro para contarle lo que le sucedió hoy.

- Zoey... ¿tu me crees que soy una persona agresiva para atacar a alguien? -decia el mientras que la pelirroja estaba muy confundida ante a esa pregunta-.

- ¿A-Agresivo? -pregunto mientras miraba a Ash- claro que no Ash, el tiempo que llevo de conocerte nunca te eh visto violento con nadie -respondió mirando como el joven entrenador- ¿por que me preguntas sobre eso?

- Lo que pasa es que Kenny le digo a Dawn y Brock que lo golpee -declaro Ash dejando sin palabras a la pelirroja para después contarle lo que le sucedió, de como la mentira de ese coordinador hizo que sus amigos y su Pokémon lo abandonaran y que lo único que quería hacer es alejarse de ellos. Ahora Zoey entendía todo, de por que no veia a los demás y del cambio de actitud en el azabache. Pero lo único que la decepciono fue lo de Kenny, pero a la vez sentía las ganas de golpearlo por lo que acaba de hacer-.

- Ahora entiendo todo, disculpame por hacerte recordar momentos desagradables -se disculpo la pelirroja desviando la mirada, mientas Ash sentía un gran alivio al ver que después de todo si tenia una buena amiga, mientras tanto Zoey aparentaba estar tranquila y demostrando todo su apoyo al azabache pero por dentro era diferente- _"nunca __pensé__ que Kenny pudiera hacerle eso a un amigo, __solo espero no toparme o cru__z__arme con el durante el Gran Festival, por que juro que l__o hum__illare ante toda Sinnoh" _-pensó totalmente molesta- Ash... quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo -termino la pelirroja sonriendo al azabache-.

- Muchas gracias Zoey, me alegra mucho saber que alguien me cree -dijo el chico feliz- bien, creo que es mejor esperar que un barco llegue -decia el y en eso la pelirroja decide que ahora era su turno de ayudarlo-.

- Ash, si lo que quieres es descansar podemos ir a mi hogar en Ciudad Snowpoint, estoy segura que ahí podrás relajarte -ofreció Zoey al azabache-.

- ¿Lo dices en en serio? -pregunto el ante la oferta de su amiga y ella solo asiente- no creo que sea una buena idea, ¿que hay del Gran Festival? No quiero ser una molestia mientras entrenas.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, el Gran Festival comenzara hasta dentro de un mes, ademas somos amigos, hace unos momentos me ayudaste a recuperar algo muy importante para mi, ahora dejame ayudarte a ti -menciono la pelirroja de anteojos oscuros esperando una respuesta positiva del azabache-.

- De acuerdo, si tu lo dices, entonces acepto ir contigo a Ciudad Snowpoint -respondió el azabache para que el y Zoey dieran inicio su viaje-.

Y asi ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la ciudad natal de la pelirroja para poder descansar después de un día pesado que tuvieron. El azabache se sentía mejor ahora que podía estaría en un lugar en donde nadie lo encontraría y asi olvidarse del abandono de aquellos que una vez fueron una vez sus amigos.

Esta historia continuara...

* * *

Y así termina el primer capitulo de Enigma, ojala mi trabajo no sea ofensivo para los que les agrade a Kenny, ¡pero es que es chico me cae como las pelotas DX! Ahora mismo me pondré a trabajar con el capitulo dos, asi que tengan paciencia plis.


End file.
